All Men Are Pigs
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Para Ema todos los hombres son unos cerdos. Y Klavier, bueno... También. [Oneshot] [Klavier/Ema]


_La saga de juegos Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de Klavier/Ema dedicado a mi hermano Zero. ¡Gracias por todo!_

* * *

><p><em>"All Men Are Pigs"<em>

_Klavier Gavin x Ema Skye_

En lo que a Ema respectaba, todos los hombres eran unos cerdos. Por el momento los únicos que se salvaban eran el señor Edgeworth, quién estaba lo suficientemente concentrado con su trabajo como para desviar la vista viendo faldas, Wright; aunque en ocasiones lo dudaba por la cantidad de mujeres que se paseaban por su buffet y Apollo; debido a su juventud e inocencia (aunque se preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría dicha inocencia, si es que se seguía juntando con 'ciertas personas'). Su hermana no estaba del todo de acuerdo, y cada que Ema comenzaba a quejarse de todos los varones existentes en el planeta, Lana solo le sonreía comprensiva y le daba un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, asegurándole que dejaría de pensar eso cuando encontrase al hombre adecuado. El cual Ema dudaba mucho en hallar, por más investigaciones que hiciese. Los hombres eran todos iguales, y para muestra un botón: Klavier Gavin.

Klavier era apuesto, pero eso Ema no lo admitiría jamás. No pensaba alimentar el ego de ese cretino pomposo, como gustaba de llamarlo. También tenía cierto carisma, no en vano los Gavinners gozaban de tanta fama alrededor del globo. Y bueno, su voz tampoco estaba tan mal… ¡Pero su actitud! ¡Esa condenada actitud de Don Juan, de Casanova! Había comprobado científicamente que el rubio no podía estar cinco minutos a solas con una chica agraciada porque ya estaba a su lado, ligándola.

Seguía sin saber por qué Trucy se había referido a él como "príncipe" la primera vez que se conocieron. ¿Qué tenía _ese_ de príncipe? Nada más la cara bonita. Y la sonrisa. Y el cabello. Y la forma de caminar. Y los dientes tan blancos…

Ema suspiró abochornada y volvió a colocarse los lentes. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él estando tan ocupada? Debía de continuar con el análisis de las muestras halladas en la escena del más reciente crimen investigado por el señor Wright.

Apenas se inclinó sobre el microscopio cuando sintió como un par de fuertes brazos se entrelazaban en torno a su cuerpo, y un cálido aliento se dejaba sentir en su oreja.

—No estás en la cama —dijo Klavier, apegando a ella su cuerpo desnudo. Ema se sonrojó.

—O-oh. ¿De verdad? ¡No me había dado cuenta! —respondió, sarcástica. Al otro pareció no importarle, y bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de la castaña, depositando besos suaves. Ella se estremeció, Klavier sabía bien qué partes de su cuerpo tocar para lograr reacciones (no sabía bien si físicas o químicas) bastante…_Interesantes_. Ema ladeó la cabeza para darle mayor espacio, y automáticamente cerró las piernas cuando sintió como la mano del joven se deslizaba por sus muslos.

—Cerdo —pronunció bajito. Klavier hizo un puchero infantil, como un niño regañado, aunque enseguida lo cambió por una sonrisa coqueta, aquella sonrisa que lograba derretir totalmente a Ema, que hacía que se le erizasen todos los vellos del cuerpo.

—Lo dices como si no te gustara, _fräulein _—contestó, y por primera vez en toda la noche, Ema tuvo que darle la razón. Tragó saliva y ladeó la cabeza, buscando con ansia los labios del joven.

En lo que a Ema respectaba, todos los hombres eran unos cerdos. Pero ese, al menos, era suyo_._

* * *

><p><em>No miento, es la tercera vez que intento subir este fanfic. Odio mi internet.<em>

_¡Mi primer fanfic del juego que actualmente me tiene obsesionada, Ace Attorney! Algo corto, y sepan disculpar de antemano si los personajes están OoC's, pero es la primera vez que los manejo. No tengo idea de cómo surgió escribir esto, simplemente estaba sola, triste y derrotada en el trabajo, escuchando Studio Killers, y de pronto empecé a teclear... Cosas que pasan._

_¡Amo a Klavier! Y la pareja que hace con Ema es sencillamente adorable. Espero les haya gustado este fanfic y dejen algún comentario ya sea con apreciaciones o sugerencias. ¡Me encantaría mejorar! Gracias por leer._


End file.
